Talk:Priest
Bust a question: Is the range, or Aura of a Priest based on pixels (e.g. Range: 90 = 90 pixel range)? --Yonder 19:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : Yes! I meassured it for the priest and it's exactly the number of pixels. But the maximum of the horizontal and vertical distance is used instead of a real diagonal distance. Please take a look at Talk:Range for details. If you want, I can upload some images, which proof and explain this. --Justme2 20:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! And upload those images, they might help new players. --Yonder 20:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) May someone upload an image of a priest with all three aura types? I've only seen red. --Sand master 01:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I'm working on the screenshot. --Justme2 17:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Aura Screenshot done! Im going to redo the images which show the range before I upload them. --Justme2 19:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I didn't even know the colors changed...--Sand master 21:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Todo * (Done)Add a section about "Aura DEF" --Justme2 17:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * Add a section about "Aura RANGE" Jekr 13:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) * Add a table of number of Priests with boosts---$$$Weatherdude$$$ 00:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... It has been said that several priests can at once help a stickman and also help each other (help: Aura increase of stat). If, for example, three priests and a gladiator, the three priests having 100%AT Aura: Would they help by adding 100% of the current (so if gladiator has 50, hed have 100, then 200 attack), or just 100% of the orignal attack (having 50, he'll have 100, and then 200, then 250) : My GUESS: addition of aurae. So 3x 100% = 300%, boosting a 50 AT Gladiator to 200 AT. --bewnt 00:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, Ex.2 is 100, 150, 200, Ex 1 is 100 200 400--Sand master 00:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) : Ah, that makes more sense. In that case, answer should be Ex 2. --bewnt 00:52, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Priest aura I don't think so...I'm not sure actually, but I thought they multiplied eachother. As in, when you have a gladiator with 50 attack and a priest with 50%, it multiplies the gladiators attack by 1.5, giving 75 attack. And with more than one priest, it keeps multiplying. So it would be 50 x 1.5 x 1.5 x 1.5, which is not 125, but 168.75. I'm not sure, but that might be right...Yellow crystals attack bonus percentage works this way too, I think. : What makes you think it is multiplied? : As far as I know the computation at article AT should be correct. And yes: Everything else is multiplied, but not the priests. I'm not completely sure from where we had it but I think this fact was derived from this team and this computation (first of the three examples which results in 512). With LV 28 each priest has 27*2 SP spent for STR and 10 STR from Red Stone 2 which is 27*2+10=64. And for all priests 3*64=192. And thats the 1.92 from the computation which results in the correct AT value of 256 from the screenshot: ::floor(74 * 1.2) = floor(88.8) = 88 ::floor(88 * (1.92 + 1)) = floor(256.96) = 256 :(The 74 results from Long Sword's max AT of 20 + 54 STR. The 1.2 is the yellow crystal (lvl 1).) :There is also another example for the additive aura effect at User talk:Justme2#Yellow crystal. :Further AT calculations (without multiple priests) can be found at Talk:Crystal#Yellow Crystal and Priests Aura :--Justme2 08:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) About that picture I fought the Tan Boss Star Stickman (and its minions) with a gladiator (Fire Sabel) and 3 priests (Staves of Freeze) with pretty high DEX and STR. The gladiator had Crit's and Vamp's card, so it took a swing and I got 56 health. Immediately afterwards the stage was completely leveled. Was this an Onigiri or can the boost really be that high? :It probably was an Onigiri. Remember, the Vampire's Card only recovers 3% of your health per swing. If you regenerated 56 LP with one swing, your Gladiator's LP would be around 1866! --Yonder 16:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::I rechecked and it apparently was Onigiri. BUT I did find that I can gain up to 26 LP from Vamp's card to deal about 850 damage! ''page/ '' 16:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Blue Aura? Does the range aura affect all of the team members or just the priest? Well, if it affected all of the team members, the priest with boxer would be creepy... --Jekr 13:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I think it does, but no range boosts (other than longsword card) can be applied to either the gladiator and/or the boxer, they have ranges that are fixed to the weapon they have equiped (i think it DOES effect guner/mage/sniper, but not shure on whipper, would be cool if it did though!) After doing a small amount of testing i have some proof that it affects other priests as well as the one with the boost, but it would seem to not show up if there is no one with any points in attack, the boost aplies but no aura appears... after more testing im now shure that the range boost effects all priests, but it does NOT effect your aura until you have one point in atk/dex, so you wolnt have an aura showing up but it WILL STILL effect you. i might add this to the actual page later. Sinez 14:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No, blue aura cannot affect Snipers, Magicians, Gunners. Not even another Priest. I just made 2 LV 3 Priests, both with 1STR&3MAG, and both have 76 range. If it's like how you said then both of the 2 Priests would have 82 range. I also tried all ranged classes, but the blue aura has no effect on them, even with STR or DEX on the priest. This shows that the blue aura cannot increase range of other units, not even between priests. I think that the Range +2 is independent from the blue aura and is a personal range boost. Ivan247 15:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) i fixed the blue aura section with more acurate information, so at least it has a seciton with SOMETHING right.Sinez 17:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Max AT Max AT is over 300000 now, but it is really hard to a make the clear screenshot in Ice Castle. Can anyone help? Yathimc (talk) 16:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I compromised with the image content and made an edited screenshot now. Well, it's always been edited lol. Ivan247Talk Page 17:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Yathimc (talk) 17:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Wouldn't the highest damage be against an enemy weak to Thunder?Dire Storm (talk) 04:07, February 5, 2016 (UTC)